nasafandomcom-20200215-history
STS-102
| operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 2001-010A | SATCAT = 26718 | mission_duration = 12 days, 19 hours, 51 minutes, 57 seconds | distance_travelled = 8.5 million kilometres (5.3 million miles) | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = James D. Wetherbee James M. Kelly Andrew S. W. Thomas Paul W. Richards | crew_launching = Yury V. Usachev James S. Voss Susan J. Helms | crew_landing = William M. Shepherd Yuri P. Gidzenko Sergei K. Krikalev | crew_EVAs = 2 | crew_EVA_duration = 15 hours, 17 minutes | crew_photo = STS-102 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = The STS-102 crew portrait. | spacecraft = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39B | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 15 | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_period = 92.1 minutes | orbit_inclination = 51.5 degrees |docking = | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-98 | next_mission = STS-100 }} STS-102 was a Space Shuttle mission to the International Space Station (ISS) flown by Space Shuttle '' Discovery'' and launched from Kennedy Space Center, Florida. STS-102 flew in March 2001; its primary objectives were resupplying the ISS and rotating the Expedition 1 and Expedition 2 crews. Crew |agency6_down = RKA |position7 = Mission Specialist 5 |crew7_up = Susan J. Helms |flights7_up = Fifth |expedition7_up = Expedition 2 |details7_up = ISS Science Officer |crew7_down = Sergei K. Krikalev |flights7_down = Fifth |expedition7_down = Expedition 1 |details7_down = ISS Flight Engineer |agency7_down = RKA }} Spacewalks * '' Voss and Helms '' – EVA 1 *'EVA 1 Start': 11 March 2001 – 05:12 UTC *'EVA 1 End': 11 March 2001 – 14:08 UTC *'Duration': 8 hours, 56 minutes * '' Thomas and Richards '' – EVA 2 *'EVA 2 Start':13 March 2001 – 05:23 UTC *'EVA 2 End': 13 March 2001 – 11:44 UTC *'Duration': 6 hours, 21 minutes Mission highlights Space Station Assembly Flight ISS-5A.1 was the first use of the Multi Purpose Logistics Module (Leonardo) to bring supplies to the station. Also carried an Integrated Cargo Carrier (ICC). The ICC had the External Stowage Platform-1 mounted on its underside. ESP-1 was placed on the port side of 'Destiny' as a storage location for ORUs. The mission also included two spacewalks to relocate the units carried up by the ICC to the Destiny module exterior. Wake-up calls NASA began a tradition of playing music to astronauts during the Gemini program, which was first used to wake up a flight crew during Apollo 15. Each track is specially chosen, often by their families, and usually has a special meaning to an individual member of the crew, or is applicable to their daily activities. See also * List of human spaceflights * List of International Space Station spacewalks * List of Space Shuttle missions * List of spacewalks and moonwalks 1965–1999 * Outline of space science References External links * NASA mission summary * STS-102 Video Highlights Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Spacecraft launched in 2001